1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby tricycles and, more specifically, to a baby tricycle steering control arrangement, which keeps the spring member and the link from sight and out of reach of children.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baby tricycle 7, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a base frame 71, a lug 72 fixedly fastened to the rear side of the base frame 71, a barrel 73 fixedly fastened to the lug 72 in vertical, a steering control bar 74 pivotally coupled to the barrel 73 (see FIG. 2), an end block 75 fixedly fastened to the bottom end of the steering control bar 74 and suspended below the barrel 73, a head unit 8, a transverse bar 81 fixedly provided at the head unit 8 and fastened pivotally with the front side of the base frame 71, a link 9 coupled between a lug 751 at the end block 75 and the transverse bar 81 for enabling the steering control bar 74 to control the steering direction of the head unit 8, and a spring member S connected between a lug 811 at the transverse bar 81 of the head unit 8 and a hole 711 at the base frame 71 (see FIG. 3). When biasing the steering control bar 74, the link 9 is forced to turn the head unit 8 to the left or the right (see FIG. 4). When released the biasing force from the steering control bar 74, the spring member S automatically returns the head unit 8 to the middle position for moving straightly forwards.
This design of baby tricycle steering control arrangement is functional, however it is not safe in use. Because the spring member S and the link 9 are exposed to the outside of the base frame 71, they are not kept out of reach of children. Further, when the baby tricycle fell to the ground, the spring member S and the link 9 tend to be permanently deformed or damaged by an external body.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view.
It is one object of the present invention to provide baby tricycle steering control arrangement, which automatically returns the head unit of the baby tricycle to the middle position after release of bias force from the steering control bar.
It is another object of the present invention to provide baby tricycle steering control arrangement, which is safe in use.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the baby tricycle steering control arrangement comprises a hollow base frame, a head unit and a steering control bar respectively pivoted to the front and rear sides of the base frame, a swivel member pivoted to the pivot between the front side of the base frame and the head unit and fixedly connected to the head unit, a link received in the hollow base frame and coupled between the bottom end of the steering control bar and the swivel member for enabling the head unit to be controlled by the steering control bar, and a spring member, coupled between the swivel member and the base frame and adapted to return the head unit to the middle position automatically after release of biasing force from the steering control bar.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the spring member is received in the hollow base frame, and kept out of reach of children.